


Time alone

by RedBreadRedemption



Category: Courtivia, Smosh, Smosh Pit
Genre: Courtivia - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Smosh Squad - Freeform, Smut, f/f - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBreadRedemption/pseuds/RedBreadRedemption
Summary: The Smosh pit crew goes out for fro-yo after a shoot, and Courtney and Olivia sneak away for some alone time.WARNING EXPLICIT CONENT





	Time alone

The Smosh squad had just finished up a shoot and were at their favorite frozen yogurt place to unwind and relax. About five minutes into eating their yogurt and chatting, Courtney announced that she had to use the bathroom. Before she stood up she nudged Olivia under the table, then walked off.   
“I-uh, I have to go to!” Olivia said hurriedly as she stood up and left the table after Courtney.  
“What is with girls and always going to the bathroom together?” Noah said after the two left.  
The two other guys just shook their heads.

~IN THE BATHROOM~ 

The bathrooms were the one-room-one-toilet bathrooms like the ones in gas stations, so Courtney and Olivia entered together. Olivia walked to the mirror and began reapplying her lipstick. As she was almost finished Courtney walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Olivia’s neck and rested her chin on her shoulder.   
“So what’s up Court?” Olivia asked, looking into the mirror at her blonde friend.  
“I think you know,” Courtney whispered as she brushed her lips across Olivia’s ear lobe. Olivia’s heart fluttered in her chest as she leaned her head back to rest on Courtney’s neck. Courtney turned her head to suck on Olivia’s neck, and Olivia let a small sigh of satisfaction escape her lips. Courtney let go of Olivia’s neck and chuckled lightly. Wrapping her arms around Olivia’s waste she pushed her up against the wall. Courtney brought one hand up to caress Olivia’s face softly,   
“We don't have a lot of time.” she whispered.  
“I know, let's be quick.” Olivia replied before pressing her lips to Courtney’s.   
Courtney responded by deepening the kiss, her heart pounding in her chest. Courtney felt Olivia parting her lips, so she pressed her tongue against them, asking for permission to enter. Olivia granted the request, and Courtney slipped her tongue inside the other girls mouth. They were full on making out, both were breathing heavily. Courtney brought her hands down to Olivia’s hips, and slowly ran her hand up her torso, underneath Olivia’s shirt. Her hands came to rest over the top of her bra, her thumbs brushing the underside of the fabric. Courtney broke the kiss of and went back to sucking on Olivia’s neck, and Olivia moaned a little louder than she meant to.   
“Court, please.” Olivia pleaded, wanting to feel more of the Blonde against her.  
Courtney responded by slipping her hands underneath the girls bra, and cupping the soft breasts underneath it. She brushed her thumbs against Olivia’s nipples, causing the girl to moan. Courtney dropped one hand down, and slid it into the other girls leggins, pressing against her crotch. She could feel how wet Olivia was. Olivia was floating in the feeling of the girl she loved touching her like she was, when Courtney pulled away suddenly.   
“We have to go back, so the guys don't get suspicious.” She breathed in Olivia’s ear.  
“No please, don't stop now!” Olivia begged, she wanted to stay with Courtney in that bathroom forever.   
Courtney smiled, “We’ll continue this later,” She smirked, and kissed Olivia one last time. She took a step back and smiled wider. “I think you're gonna have to fix your lipstick again,” Courtney laughed before wiping her face off and leaving the bathroom. Olivia, out of breath, walked to the mirror and set to work erasing the evidence of her steamy encounter with her co-worker.


End file.
